Ardeth's Heart
by Luluseven7
Summary: This is a short story about what Ardeth Bay might come home to after a hard day at Hamunaptra. Reviews are very welcome!


**Ardeth's Heart**

By: LuluSeven7

Disclaimer:

(Ok here it is, I do not own any rights to the character Ardeth Bay, and no infraction is intended.)

Note: (This is a very short story, and is meant more to be a side-note to what Ardeth Bay might come home to. Please take the time to enjoy this. I did spend some time writing it and it is meant to be read in full, thank you.)

Ardeth Bay walked through the camp, headed for the tent he called home. It seemed like forever sense he had been there, everywhere else but not there. It was dark and had been for hours. Darkness was a Med Jai Warrior's friend and when they did their most roaming. He had just got back from watching Hamunaptra, along with 20 of his men. Thankfully things were quiet, and had been for some time now. Strolling to the large tent Ardeth paused for a moment watching a couple of his men duck into their own tents. He smiled to himself, it was always good to come home no matter the fact that many of his men wished it would be more often. With a sigh Ardeth ducked into his own tent and stood waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Looking at his bedroll he saw the shape lying in it. He could make out the long, black hair that ran down the figures back, barely showing the seeming pale skin underneath. He stepped quietly around the tent and sat down taking his boots off. He continued to take off his clothes then went and stood over the bed, wearing only his pants. He smiled down at the woman who lay in his bed.

He remembered the first time he had seen her. He and a few of his men were breaking into a large house that belonged to a black market smuggler. The man was very rich and Ardeth had gotten information that this man had a piece from Hamunaptra. Sneaking in to find the amulet, Ardeth had found out that the man, whose name was Alfed Maya, was so paranoid that he slept with the amulet. Ardeth had gone into the man's bedroom and had seen him holding it, with a death grip, as he slept. Ardeth had silently took it from him and was heading back to the door, when the door had opened. He had, had just enough time to hide behind the door before one of the man's guards had burst in with a shout.

"Intruders my Lord!"

As the man had stepped into the bedroom, Ardeth knew that they were going to turn on the lights and soon he would be revealed. So Ardeth had token a dive for the door, with the amulet in his pocket. The men had seen him, of course, and Alfed had yelled.

"He has my amulet! Catch him!"

Ardeth remembered the sound of bullets flying past his head, one had grazed his leg and he had stumbled slightly. Luckily his men were there and they had begun to fire back. The house had erupted in chaos. Ardeth had managed to duck into a room and close the door, as they had shot at him. When he had turned around there had been a pistol pointed at his chest. Ardeth had frozen, but no more from the gun pointed at him then the woman who held it. Nefri had been standing there in her white night gown, her black hair running loose down to her waste. She stood tall even though she was barely 5'5 and she had held the gun steady. Her voice was soothing to him even though it was firm and confident.

"Who are you and what is your business here?"

The room had been lit by the moonlight from the big window in the corner and it showed Nefri's feminine figure and alabaster skin perfectly. Her eyes were black, but warm and sparkled with life. Her face was clear and smooth, with long eyelashes and full lips, which enhanced her beauty.

"I am a keeper of sacred treasures." Ardeth had answered. "And your husband has taken what does not belong to him."

The husband part was an implied question, he had thought he would through-up if this young, beautiful woman was married to that ruff, ugly man who was far older then her. Nefri had raised her eyebrow and had spoken assuredly.

"I do not doubt that my uncle has wronged you, it seems that is all he is good at."

She seemed to be speaking about something else and Ardeth had not missed the remark. But he was just glad that Alfed Maya was not her husband, very glad. The doorknob was tried and voices called from the other side.

"Open the door!"

Nefri had then, put the gun down to her side and had grabbed Ardeth's arm pulling him to the window and out onto the balcony.

"Go down this way then go left, they will have locked the front gates but follow the road around to the back, past the stables. There is a small gate that they never lock there."

As Ardeth was going down, he looked back up at Nefri and asked.

"You help me, why?"

She had reached over and put her hand over Ardeth's. The soft touch had sent a warm feeling through him.

"Please, remember me."

The door inside had gotten broke down then and she had quickly shoed him down.

"Go."

Ardeth had, had the urge to grab her right there and take her with him, but he remembered his duty and had reluctantly left. As soon as he had gotten back to the camp, he had sent some one to keep an eye on the house. It was how he learned that Alfed Maya had promised his niece to marry a man named Sofet Shehom. Ardeth knew him only by reputation and not a good one at that. When he had found out that the wedding was supposed to take place that very day, at the local Mosque, rational thinking was gone. Ardeth had jumped on his horse and had road as quickly has he could.

When he got there, the ceremony was already taking place. He had walked into the back just in time to see the girl, who was veiled from head to toe in white, shake her head and punch her supposed husband-to-be in the nose. The man had went to the floor, she had hit him so hard. Even under the circumstances Ardeth had to smile. The family of Sofet Shehom all stood and started yelling angrily. It was good though, it gave Ardeth a chance to work his way to the front without being really noticed.

Alfed seemed to loose his temper and he had jumped up and had went to the girl, yelling at her despite all the people watching. He cursed her with just about every name known and grabbing her arm, he had raised his hand to hit her. Ardeth had his scimitar in his hand before he even realized it, and he went forward putting the point to Afled's neck. The man had stopped cold when he felt the metal on his neck and his eyes widened as he looked at Ardeth, recognizing him from before. The girl pulled free and kicked Alfed in the shin. Afled cursed at her and said with gritted teeth.

"Nothing can save you now from your destiny, you will be Safed's wife, you little Harlot!"

He didn't move however for Ardeth's scimitar was still against his neck. The girl had moved behind Ardeth but went forward slightly to say.

"I am no ones Harlot uncle, and especially not his!"

Safed had sat on the floor the whole time holding his nose, which looked to be broken.

"Go outside." Ardeth had said to Nefri and as she went Alfed had said.

"I'll hunt you tell the last of your days, you will pay."

"You are right about one thing, Alfed. We will see each other again and next time, you will be dead."

Ardeth had replied and went out to find the girl at the front of the Mosque. She had ridden up on his black horse, though how she had known it was his horse, Ardeth still couldn't figure out. But that not being what was important at the time, Ardeth had jumped up behind the girl as she said.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

She had spoke as if she had known he was coming. She had torn off her veil and her long, black hair now went free around her shoulders and down to her waste. Ardeth had grunted with that and had said.

"What is your name girl?" As he took the rains and started his horse at a run through the village.

"Nefri Shalem Maya."

"Nefri." Ardeth had repeated and he knew that he would never be able to forget that name.

"Yes, and yours?" She had asked, it amazed him how calm and confident she was.

"Ardeth Bay." He had answered her as they road into the desert.

That had been five years ago now and five years after Imhotep had been awakened and placed in his grave again. They had both been young then and Ardeth had soon after taken over for his father, who had not been in good health for some time. Even with all the things that had happened, Ardeth still felt like he had seen Nefri for the first time. She still was the same alive, beautiful, warm woman she had been when he had married her.

"Are you going to come to bed, or sleep standing up like a horse?"

The smooth voice brought him back to the present and he smiled as he kneeled down. Climbing between the covers.

"I was debating on that."

Nefri turned over on her back and Ardeth took her in his arms.

"You are well."

She said snuggling close to him and brushing his hair out of his face as she cupped his face in her hands. It was more a statement then a question, like she was relieved but at the same time not surprised.

"Nefri." He whispered longingly. "My heart."

He kissed her tenderly, feeling her tender lips and liking the way she felt against him. Ardeth groaned and let go of everything bad that had happened that day, burying his head in her neck breathing in the fragrance of her hair. Feeling Nefri's arms wrap around his back and pull him closer to her. Ardeth felt like he was finally home, finally able to just be himself, a man. Not a leader or a chief, no imminent disasters that needed to be avoided or beasts to fight, he was just a man.

"You own me as well my beloved." Nefri whispered softly in his ear.

Ardeth pulled his head up to look at Nefri. She smiled at him and brushed her hand across his forehead, tracing the symbols of his tattoos. Ardeth's heart flipped, she was even more beautiful when she smiled. Smiling back, Ardeth found he was still in amazement as he stared into dark, beautiful eyes. Nefri was the only person he could think of, that had no fear of him. She looked up at him with love and trust in her eyes. Sighing Ardeth kissed her again, but more fiercely this time, running his hand against her smooth skin. Ardeth felt a need for her as much as he had when he had come home from fighting the Army of Anubis.

He remembered that Nefri had been standing out with the rest of the women, looking for their men. He remembered she had been so beautiful standing there with her hair blowing in the dry wind. She had been in such a hurry to come see who was coming home, that she hadn't even bothered to veil herself. She had come running up to him when she saw him riding up. He remembered how good she felt in his arms when he had slid off his horse and had went to meet her. Kissing her despite his men looking on. Ardeth knew he could handle anything as long as he had her.

"Life has no bond stronger then love, in which we are both enslaved in and freed by."

The End.


End file.
